Russian fox
by Wildchild Laio
Summary: chapter 8; In which Aloysa gets drunk and bad things happen(...)Farfarello is the fearless savior and Schuldig toys with Yohji *smirk*
1. Finding your way

Title: Russian Fox  
By: Wildchild Laio -2002  
Mail: Laioism@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Will Aloysa arrive safely at Schwarz HQ?…Is there anything safe about Schwarz? ^^;;  
  
::: Chapter 1 :::  
  
Finding your way:  
  
The youth hadn't spoken a single word during the whole trip. He sat in the passenger seat, clutching the bag  
containing his few personal belongings. Out of curiosity the taxi driver had allowed himself to   
secretly watch the strange foreighner. The youth didn't seem to notice his scrutination tough as his face most of the  
time was hidden behind the curtain of cinnamon coloured hair or that strange, old and used looking, book he  
kept writing in. The man thought it awfully funny the way that the boy had given him the address with a few   
whispered words in worse than bad English and a nervous, all but pleading, look. Apparently the kid didn't   
know a word in Japanese and had to rely on the note and a fair amount of luck to find his way.  
The man had met many Europeans enough to recognise that his silent passenger were one. Probably from  
former soviet union, judging by his accent. His worn clothes, the pale skin and the dark, ghostly, eyes also   
told the driver that this was not the usual tourist.   
  
It was dark when the taxi drew to a stop on the forest road. The driver sighed and threw a look over his shoulder.   
His mysterious passenger was asleep, his long hair spilling out over the seats and his worn, once black but  
now grey, jacket, used as cover and the book as a pillow.  
"Hey boy?" The man said in English politely" This is the place" The kid immediately stirred, letting out a   
soft groan and slowly pulling himself up into sitting position. He looked pale and tired in the shadowy darkness.   
The man smiled sympathetically.  
"Are you sure you'll be OK? What are you searching for out here?" The boy nodded.  
"Yes, thank you, I'll be fine" he replied quietly with his strangely accented English, clearly avoiding the mans   
second question.The taxi driver watched him open the door and slide out, carrying the bag on one shoulder  
and the jacket hastily thrown over his back in protection against the spring night chill. The kid gave him a wave   
and a polite smile before closing the door. The taxi driver shook his head and whispered a "Good luck to you"  
under his breath before driving off into the night.   
  
Aloysa looked around with a frown. He had no idea what to do next. He had been told that he'd be met by   
someone, but judging from the look of things, he was far from expected. A small road led into the forest and   
from where he stood he could se the faint glow of electric lights. A house. This must be the place after all.  
Throwing a nervous look around into the silent forest greenery he started making his way along the path.   
Abow the sky had turned an almost purple colour and Aloysa couldn't help but admire it.  
In all his life he could never remember the sky being in any other colour than grey or watery blue.  
But this sky was so alive, bright and deep, it almost drew him in. There was something about the air and   
the ground here in Japan that made him feel tranquillity. Something oddly familiar jet so totally new about it.   
Aloysa halted and closed his eyes, tilting his head upward to draw in the freshness of the forest around him.  
And that was when he felt the danger. Every muscle in his sinewy body tensed. It. What ever it was, was watching  
him. Aloysa had never felt anything like it. He could actually feel the tension in the air and he felt more than heard the  
predator closing in on him.The fine hairs on his neck rose and he fought the urge to flee. He was not taken by   
surprise as he heard the hissing sound of metal as the edge of a sharp weapon, came to rest under his chin and the   
shadowy figure of his stalker materialised right behind him. A arm snaked around his narrow waist and pulled him   
into a deadly embrace.   
"You felt me coming, so why didn't you run?" A hoarse voice whispered into his hair. Aloysa tried to relax and to   
steady his voice.  
" I couldn't outrun some one like you" he said quietly, managing every word without letting any of the  
fear he felt slip trough. He knew that any sign of fear or weakness would mean his gory end.  
The person behind him chuckled dryly.  
"So, you're the new one then? You're the Russian fox we were told of…"   
Aloysa shuddered at the sensation of the other ones breath tickling the side of his neck.  
"Yes…" He whispered hoarsely. He knew now that this man also was a psychic.   
He could not read anything from him, like he could of the usual humans, could not pick up a single thought shielded by the  
psychic barrier. The same instance the arm released him and he almost stumbled. When he turned around, the man   
had disappeared, just like the youth had known he would. Aloysa bent down to pick up his bag where he had   
dropped it, when another voice interrupted him  
"Seems Crawford was right, you've managed to find your way here on your own after all"   
Aloysa nearly jumped at the second voice. " What he wasn't right about was that Farfarello would find you first…" a dry chuckle   
" we would have had a hard time explaining for the ancients how we managed to get their latest "investment" killed before the  
first mission!" Biting back a angry reply Aloysa quietly straightened himself. Even if he knew that what the man said  
was true, he didn't like being spoken of as if he was nothing more than a tool to be used.   
  
Schuldig smiled inwardly as he watched the younger psychic.  
The kid had done more than well this far, considering his untimely encounter with Farfarello.   
He didn't look like much of a fighter, but Schuldig knew as well as any one the danger   
of judging some one from the looks. A pair of dark, haunted eyes met his and he nodded, realising that he had misjudged his age   
at first. This one was older than he looked, maybe not much younger than himself and Farfie.   
"Follow me!" he threw a glare into the forest just in time to see Farfarello retreat into the darkness of night   
" I think it's time we get you inside and have a proper introduction."  
  
  
(TBC) 


	2. Face to face with the beasts of the nigh...

Title: Russian Fox   
By: Wildchild Laio -2002  
Mail: Laioism@hotmail.com  
  
::: Chapter 2 :::  
  
" Von angesicht zu Angesicht mit der biester auf der nacht "  
Face to face with the beasts of the night ( ^^;; the only thing actually worse than my English is my German…)  
  
  
Aloysa's eyes wandered from one face to another. The four original members of Schwarz were gathered  
in the room. Farfarello was slouching in a corner with a sullen expression and Aloysa was grateful to see  
that the man was unarmed for the moment. After his frightening first encounter with the berserker he had   
vowed to stay as far away from the man as possible. Weapons or no weapons, Farfarellos gold coloured   
gaze, scared ivory skin, and ominous name, gave Aloysa the feeling of overhanging doom. He glanced at   
Schuldig, who was siting in a chair, arms crossed behind his head in a relaxed manner and his eyes closed,   
a peculiar smile gracing his lips. Aloysa felt uncomfortable, annoyed, and at the same time strangely intrigued,   
watching the redhead and he had to tear his eyes away.   
  
The youngest member was quite possibly one of the strongest telekinetics Aloysa had ever encountered.   
The air around the Japanese boy, as he sat in his chair, concentration focused upon his laptop, was   
trembling with the incredible power.  
  
The last one, who Aloysa immediately had recognised as the leader, sat calmly behind his desk, reading trough  
the letter Aloysa had bought with him from Estet. Aloysa had no doubt that the letter contained all available  
information about his past, even tough he doubted that there was little the man already didn't know on that part.   
The man was without doubt a precog, something Aloysa was familiar with since one of his closest friends back  
in the camp had been one. Aloysa immediately felt a awe mixed distrust for the man. Precogs would always lie   
one step ahead of everyone.  
  
///You're right about that /// came a mind voice teasingly and it wasn't hard for him to realize the owner of it.   
He couldn't help but stare accusingly at Schuldig. How had he missed the man was a telepath?!  
///Easy…/// the voice drawled and although Schuldigs relaxed expression hadn't changed a bit where he sat, Aloysa   
could almost hear the smile /// You do need more training on keeping your barriers closed…Don't be   
upset, Russian, I just wanted to get to know you better and now that I do, it wont happen again….at least for  
now it wont…/// That sent Aloysa off the heals. He had learnt how to shield his mind from intrusions, and he had   
always been quite sure on himself on that part, but it seemed the barriers he had been putting up around himself   
ever since he arrived had meant no hindrance for the Schwarz telepath.  
"If you are trough toying with our guest, Schuldig " a cold voice cut in" I suggest you introduces him to the   
status of the situation"  
"Sehr Dank, Crawford sama…" Schuldig didn't seem the least grateful. Stretching like a cat, roused from   
pleasant sleep, he straightened himself in his chair facing the others and Aloysa " As we've been told, this is Aloysa Laiho, who  
possess power that allows him to pick up the echoes of events taken place months, even years, ago"  
four pair of eyes were now watching Aloysa closely and he did his best not to sway under the scrutinity.   
"Aloysa have already had the…pleasure…of meting our Farfarello, and my captivating self, but I'm sure he's   
curious to know who our leader and the computer geek is." At that, a small snort was heard from the young   
boy, who now had put aside his laptop and stared at Schuldig with quite a bit venom. Schuldig seemed   
unaffected by this and gleefully continued  
" Aloysa, meet Nagi Naoe, our resident hacker. Nagi kun, this is Aloysa, he'll be sharing your room"  
Nagi only gave Aloysa a polite nod and Schuldig, satisfied, continued." And this-" he gestured"- is Bradley   
Crawford, our leader. He's a precog and smarta-- " He gave them another smirk and shrugged, not finishing the sentence.  
" Tactful as ever I see" Crawford mused almost absently but Aloysa didn't miss the ice in the deep blue twin orbs as he  
gave Schuldig a short, warning, glance.  
  
"….Will you tell me why I was sent here sir?" Aloysa asked quietly.   
Crawfords eyes came to rest on him for a moment and once again Aloysa could feel Schuldig's presence at the edge of his   
consciousness. Frustrated, he wanted to scream at the man to stay out of his head. Finally Crawford nodded and his eyes  
narrowed behind the shiny surface of his glasses.  
"Your stay here is a test of your powers. Your rare ability will be put to use in helping us finding out what happened to a   
couple of Estet agents that disappeared without trace in Tokyo two weeks ago." Aloysa was taken aback a bit by that.  
"I see…" he hesitated"…but even so, couldn't you have taken care of that problem yourselves? I…I can hardly think it   
would be much of a challenge for you…" Crawford smiled a dry smile, nodding.  
"That is true, Russian, unfortunately we have been rather busy lately." Aloysa heard Schuldig murmur something in  
German but since he knew little, close to nothing of the language, he couldn't make it out. However he didn't miss the way  
that Farfarello suddenly turned his head, a snarl twisting his pale features, and his hands clenching as if he wished for some   
one to strangle or a weapon to hold.  
"So…I am to pursue this side matter for you then?" Aloysa concluded.  
///Exactly!, sehr gut kleine fuchsen!/// Schuldig's teasing voice immediately cut in, making Aloysa feel a embarrassing heat rise to   
his cheeks. Crawford frowned slightly.  
"Tomorrow, Schuldig, I want you to see to it that Laiho get the equipment he'll need." Schuldig rolled his eyes.  
"What ever you say leader san"   
"Good." that was a dismissal. Nagi turned to Aloysa, motioning to him to follow.   
  
"Is he always like that?" Nagi smiled at the older youth.  
"Schuldig? Yeah, most of the time. Keep ignoring him and he'll leave you alone when he gets bored." Aloysa dropped his bag and  
sat down on the bed that had been made ready for him on the opposite side of the room.  
"It's just that…" He sighed, rubbing his eyes " I get so confused the way he keeps getting into my head...No one have ever   
managed doing that to me before…" Nagi nodded.  
"Few can keep him out from prying, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I've been around him this   
long without being able to, but by now he have lost most interest in me…"Nagi tilted his head slightly, smiling" You on the other hand, you're like a  
Christmas gift for him to unwrap...It's all a game to him I guess." Aloysa smiled a little and shock his head.  
"Figures…"He murmured and tried to stifle a yawn. Nagi looked apologetic.   
"I'm sorry, you must be tired, I wont keep you awake" he winked " you'll need to rest if you want to stand a chance against Schu tomorrow."  
  
  
"Why is it that you choose me to take care of him?" the redhead barely managed to contain his frustration" Why not Nagi? The two of  
them seem to get along well already." Crawfords face was expressionless.  
"I have my reasons..." Schuldigs eyebrows rose slightly.  
"Really?" he sounded some what resigned, having heard those same words many times already"…You always have your  
reasons don't you...I just can't understand why you won't share them with me!" Crawford frowned.  
"You know better Schuldig," he replied, a cold edge now to his voice." Some things neither you, Nagi or Farfarello need or should know…  
It is for the best of you, for the best of Schwarz"  
"…Scheisse" Schuldig let out a tired laugh, raking his hand trough the mass of coppery red hair. " You do enjoy having the upper  
hand don't you? Or is it that hard for you to put trust in us…to trust me?" Crawford didn't answer. Instead he rose from his seat and  
walked over to the window, turning his back to Schuldig and staring out into the night.  
"Farfarello is waiting for you outside...Go to him," came the oracles calm voice. With out replying, Schuldig spun around and   
stormed out trough the door, slamming it shut with a low growl. Farfarello, who sat cross legged on the opposite side of the  
corridor, gave him a quizzical look, but didn't bother to ask. He didn't need to, after all, it was not the first time Schuldig   
slammed shut the door to Crawfords domain in anger. Shrugging, he silently followed the other assassin down the stairs, listening   
without really caring, to Schuldigs enraged, colourful, swearing.  
  
(TBC)  
....Help me become a better writer please? 


	3. The beginning

Title: Russian fox  
By: Wildchild Laio -2002  
Mail: Laioism@hotmail.com  
  
::: Chapter 3 :::  
  
Hands. Grasping. Pulling below. Dark surface. Wide eyes. Trying to scream. Pain. Cold.   
Exhaustion. No hope. Tears.  
  
"Please don't touch me. Just let me die..."   
  
Aloysa awoke with a start. Nagi was kneeling by his bedside with a worried expression.  
His hands resting on the older youths shoulders.  
"Laiho?" he whispered and slowly let go. " Are you ok?"  
"I…." Aloysa swallowed, steadying his voice." Just a nightmare I guess…"  
He sat up and Nagi backed away from the bed.  
"Some nightmare…" the telekinetic whispered under his breath. Aloysa lowered his eyes.  
"I….did I say anything?"  
"….Yeah…not that I understood any of it though, I don't know a word in Russian…"   
Aloysa smiled a little at that, a smile which Nagi mirrored, although the worried line hadn't  
completely faded from his eyes.  
"Well, you better get dressed and get yourself some breakfast. Usually, Schuldig isn't much   
of a morning person, but lets not tempt fate by letting him wait."  
  
When the two teenagers stepped inside the kitchen Schuldig was already sitting by the table,   
staring listlessly into a cup of coffee, ruffled red hair framing his face. He gave the two a glance and   
nodded.   
"You're up early, " he noted, yawning." That's good, today there will be lost of work to go  
trough Russian." Nagi turned to the other teenager.  
"I'll be off to school now," he informed. Aloysa stared at him in confusion.  
"…You go to school?" he asked, the thought of going to a normal school totally alien to him.   
Schuldig chuckled into his cup.   
"Thanks to Crawford. He wanted the kid to have a proper education…"  
"Unlike some of us…" Farfarello's low voice filled in, as the berserker appeared right   
behind Aloysa and Nagi, making Aloysa squirm uncomfortably as the strange honey coloured  
eye once again was turned to him, gleaming with anticipation. Nagi, seeing the other youths   
distress, stepped in between.   
"Don't you have other things to do Farfarello?" he suggested calmly with just a hint of ice to his voice.   
Once again Farfarello smirked.  
"A little of this, a little of that" he replied and Schuldig gave him a knowing grin.  
"Just make sure you'll stay unnoticed…We wouldn't want the kittens to know of your presence quite yet."   
Aloysa followed Nagi to the door, dreading to be left alone with the older assassins.  
  
Schuldig leaned back in his chair, watching as Aloysa cleaned away the last of his breakfast of the  
table. He had been amused watching Aloysa wolfdown his breakfast as if he had  
never before seen food. Of course, the trip from Europe to Japan must had taken much   
energy out of him. Aloysa raised his eyes, meeting Schuldig's jade coloured gaze.  
There was something new in the youths eyes now. Determination. Schuldig noted this with   
satisfaction. If Aloysa was beginning to regain his nerves things would work out much easier for   
both of them.   
///You're finished fuchsen?/// Aloysa nodded.  
"Where are we going?"   
"Tokyo, to the area where the men were last heard off." The sound of soft footsteps interrupted them as   
Farfarello once again appeared in the kitchen door. The pale assassin was wearing a   
black leather jacket and tight  
jeans that had been worn grey and were ripped at several places, revealing milky white skin.   
Aloysa was suddenly dry mouthed and he lowered his eyes forcing back the treacherous  
heat from his face.  
  
///Well, well, fear turns to fascination does it?/// Schuldig's voice was amused. /// Farfarello seem to  
have that effect on lots of people.../// Aloysa stared at the telepath pleadingly   
///Shut up….Please, just shut up…/// he thought. Schuldig shrugged, the laughter never leaving his eyes.  
Farfarello's white eyebrows rose at the silent display of emotions crossing his team-mates faces.  
"As I said," he continued." You'll need this." He reached for the inside of his jacket and puled out a gun.   
Aloysa nodded and silently took the weapon.  
"You know how to use it right?" Schuldig's voice was heard.  
"Right."   
" ...Then god will cry" Farfarello mused softly." Everyone except Schwarz is a enemy or   
potential enemy to you now. You can't show any mercy for then you will surely be  
stabbed in the back later…remember that." With those words the  
Irishman once again turned and walked out of sight and a moment later there was the  
sound of a door closing. Aloysa turned to Schuldig and found that the man was holding a   
gun, a cold, dangerous, gleam visible in his almost unnaturally green eyes.   
"Farfie is right," he murmured softly. " There will be times when you'll have to be on  
your own…We're a team, but even so, no chain is stronger than its weakest link…If you fail us   
on one of those occasions…." He left the sentence unfinished and the two of them   
stared in silence at each other.  
"I've been fighting my whole life…" Aloysa finally said, not breaking the eye contact. " It won't be  
any different now…And if that is what you need of me, then that is what I will do. That is why  
I am here, after all..." Schuldig didn't reply.  
"Lets go to the car before Farfie gets bored and decides to rip it apart inwardly," he said, getting to  
his feet. As he walked past Aloysa, the boy suddenly felt that something had changed  
between them. He didn't know exactly what, only that the distrust he had held for the   
fickle telepath had, if not completely disappeared, at least lessened some what.   
Hurrying, he followed Schuldig outside.  
  
(TBC) 


	4. In madness you dwell

Title: Russian fox  
By: Wildchild Laio -2002  
Mail: Laioism@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Thanks to those of you who've commented and encouraged me so far!   
I love you guys! ^_^ and I hope you'll enjoy the way I plan to develop this fic. I know I'm  
taking some liberties with the characterisation ( *cough!* Farfarello! *cough!* ^^;; )   
and stuff…but that is the beauty of fanfiction is it not?  
  
Note: + marks beginning and end of Aloysas "visions"  
  
::: Chapter 4 :::  
  
"In madness you dwell"  
  
~ + ~   
  
Schuldig drove and Aloysa sat in the front whilst Farfarello was laying lazily outstretched in the   
backseat, playing with the same weapon he had carried the first time Aloysa met him.   
Schuldig watched the berserker in the front mirror, chuckling quietly.  
" If the car bumps, you'll run yourself through with that…" he commented. Farfarello raised one  
eyebrow, smiling.  
"And that's a bad thing?" Aloysa was to busy, staring wide eyed out the window at Tokyo in   
all its glory, to take any note of the two. Nothing he had ever seen could compare to the huge   
city. After all, the ten years of his life he had spent outside the camps fences, he had lived in a  
very small, desolate, town. A town with snow covered streets, where the buildings had been as  
grey as the marble sky and the people as stern faced and unchanging as the tundra. Suddenly he   
was roused from his daydreaming by a low scuffling sound as Farfarello sat up and leaned in between   
the front seats. There was a creaking of moving leather as he leaned in closer and gave Schuldig a   
peck on the neck, nuzzling his hair. Aloysa's eyes widened at the sight.  
" Not when I'm driving Farfie" Schuldig murmured with a sigh. Farfarello grinned.   
" God hurts if I distract you when you are driving…" He purred and Aloysa hid his blushing face   
behind the curtain of his long hair, praying to whatever deity that might take pity on him.  
  
They drove for another hour until Schuldig parked in a slot outside a old warehouse quarter.  
" Some where around here one of the men made his last call before disappearing completely"   
Schuldig said absently as they exited the car. As soon as Aloysas feet touched the   
ground images started flashing for his eyes.  
  
+....A young man wearing a messed up business suit, his pale, bruised, face a mask of pain.   
There was blood running down the corner of his mouth. His hands tied behind his back…+   
  
Startled, but hardly surprised, Aloysa looked around.  
" At least one of them was here…" he said softly." He must have been ambushed and then…"  
he frowned." Is there any way we could get inside the warehouse?"   
Schuldig turned to Farfarello and nodded.  
  
"Are…Are you sure he'll be ok?" Aloysa stared in the direction Farfarello had disappeared.  
"Farfarello?" Schuldigs voice was filled with mirth " Yeah, he'll be just fine"  
The next instance there was the loud, hair rising, sound of breaking glass from high abow on the   
warehouse roof. Aloysas wide eyed expression made Schuldig chuckle quietly.  
There was a muffled sound from the inside and then the heavy door flew open and   
Farfarello stepped out, standing in the doorway. Shards of glass covered his shoulders and gleamed in  
his silver hair and small dots of blood glittered on the pale, scared, skin.  
Stepping aside he let Schuldig and Aloysa in.  
"Nice work" Schuldig commented as he passed. Aloysa looked around and, seeing no rope or   
ladder, he turned to stare at Farfarello, wondering exactly how the man had managed to get down, already   
guessing and dreading the answer. Farfarello was busy licking blood of his fingers, not taking any note of   
Aloysas stare.  
"Russian is right…" he murmured without looking up."…There's blood stains on the flood boards…It's been  
thoroughly washed away on the surface but the smell of death is still there"  
"You if anyone would know I guess…" Schuldig commented wryly, looking around.  
"Wonder what they used to keep in here anyway…"  
" Wood…" Aloysa whispered absently, reaching out and touching one wall with his   
sensitive fingers "…They shipped wood here to be used for furniture…" He kneeled, placing both  
hands on the floor, closing his eyes as a shudder ran trough his body.  
  
+...The same young man again, this time tied to a chair.  
His dark almond shaped eyes screamed silent terror as a gun was forced into his mouth, slamming against the  
back of his throat. And the torturing echo of the trigger clicking…+  
  
Schuldig watched the youth with a frown. Aloysa let out a strangled gasp, pulling back his   
hands as if burned. Rising and turning to the two older psychics he looked more pale and   
wild eyed than ever.  
" ….He…he was buried here…he's…outside…" he murmured and without waiting for them   
he ran to the door. Farfarello gave Schuldig a questioning glance and the two hurried after.  
  
Aloysa was kneeling again, this time digging his fingers into the earth, his head bowed as if  
listening to something. As they came closer they could hear that the boy was whispering in a  
fevered, soft voice. Schuldig shook his head, frowning   
"Something's wrong…" Reaching out he carefully put a hand on the boys narrow shoulder.  
Immediately Aloysa hissed and his head jerked up to stare at the older man. Schuldig, taken   
by surprise by the jumble of aggressive emotions thrown back at him, nearly drew back a step.   
The boys eyes were empty and   
glossy as if he was in some sort of trance.   
Clumsily tearing loose from Schuldig's grip he started clawing at the ground, digging with his fingers  
in a frenzy. Farfarello looked at Schuldig and shook his head. ///He's lost it…/// Stepping towards, Schuldig   
quickly grabbed a hold of the teens shoulders and dragged him away. Aloysa let out a animalistic   
sound of rage, twisting and trying to kick and claw himself free of Schuldig's arms but to no avail.  
Farfarello quickly kneeled by the spot and reached down, brushing earth and sand aside.   
His hand touched something plastic. The one amber eye narrowed slowly and as he carefully ripped the  
material open a terrible stench of decay filled his nostrils.  
"What is it?" Schuldig asked, having managed to get Aloysa into a painful but effective grip, holding the youth  
locked on place.  
"The body…" Farfarello murmured softly. "…He was right, it's here…" Behind him Schuldig let out a  
low, hoarse, curse. Farfarello brushed dirt of his hands and rose, turning and staring thoughtfully at   
Aloysa who now was still and quiet in Schuldigs arms, trembling visibly. Schuldig's face was emotionless.  
"Lets get him out of here…"   
  
(TBC) 


	5. All hope is in eclipse?

Title: Russian fox  
  
By: Wildchild Laio -2002  
  
Mail: Laioism@hotmail.com  
  
::: Chapter 5 :::  
  
All hope is in eclipse?  
  
Schuldig was leaning against the wall watching Crawford, the later siting calm and composed   
behind his desk. The German shook his head slowly, continuing.  
"…at least now we know one of them are dead…the other one still lost without a trace, hopes   
of finding him alive relatively low…and Aloysa have been even more withdrawn since the incident "   
Schuldig noted bitterly. "He's ashamed and still thinks we blame him for what happened…"  
The Germans eyes were tired and he ran a hand through his messy red hair, letting out a lifeless laugh.  
"…And here I almost thought things would be easy for once…" Crawford nodded.  
" Even so, Laiho have proven his worth by finding the body when no one else could…now we  
got a clue on where to start our search…" Schuldigs eyebrows rose slightly.  
"Really?" he grumbled " Do you have any ideas you'd like to share with me on who the   
murderer is, or why Estet want him captured so badly?" Schuldigs voice dripped with   
sarcasm when he continued. " After all, they usually don't give much of a care when low ranking  
people disappear…Why now? What is so important about these two agents Crawford?"  
There was a moment of tense, electric, silence.  
"…They were spies, " The American finally answered." Infiltrators, and the person who murdered  
them has been watched by Estet warily for some time now. The two of them had come close to  
him and then they just vanished. That is all I know." Schuldig couldn't help the resigned smile.   
"Mister Crawford…once again I get the distinct feeling you're only telling me what is convenient…"   
Brad gave him half a smile.  
"The lesser you know this time the lesser complicated this will be for you to handle."  
"…Mistkerl…" Schuldig swore without much passion and, shaking his head, he made his exit.  
  
"….." Watching the younger man leave Crawford let out a tired sigh.  
Schuldig and his relationship had never been easy. The passionate redhead hated that Brad kept   
many of his visions secret even though it was for the best of them all. By now Crawford had realised  
that his duty as a precog was, not in first place, to use his powers to fight, but to make up good   
defences and strategies so that the fighters, like Schuldig and Farfarello, stayed safe in the battlegrounds.  
Of course, this placed an enormous weight of responsibility on the young oracles shoulders.  
The gift of seeing the future of those who had next to no allies in a world of   
enemies was never the easy one…  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
Farfarello said, cocking his head, where he sat on the steps staring after Schuldig who was  
heading for his car in long, determined, strides.  
"…Non of you business" came the bitter reply. Farfarello stared at him knowingly.  
"You've argued with Crawford again?" he concluded.   
"You could put it that way, yes." The German gritted out and then seemed to get something   
other in mind. He stopped and turned to the other assassin." Get in the car we're getting out of here.  
" He commanded and disappeared into the car. Farfarello shrugged.   
"What ever you say…"  
  
  
Aloysa sat in bed with the covers pulled close around himself, staring glumly out the window   
at the grey, ominous, morning sky. It had passed two days since their visit in the warehouse  
and the memories of the event kept returning to torture him. The boy buried his face in his  
hands sighing, an angry line forming between his eyebrows. He had failed miserably.   
Sure, he had found what they'd been looking for, he shivered at the unwelcome memory, but he  
had lost his control and done so right in front of the two men he wanted so desperately to   
show his worth to.   
  
"Laiho?" a voice was heard, muffled trough the door. Nagi. Aloysa brushed his hair back  
from his face and straightened.  
"Yeah?"  
"May I come in?" Always so polite. Aloysa smiled  
"Yeah." The door slid open and Nagi stepped in, carrying a cup of fuming tee. The Japanese boy smiled.  
" How do you like your new room?" He sat down on the bed side, and Aloysa took the   
offered cup with a whispered "thank you".  
"You look better" Nagi commented. Watching the older youth drink down the tee." You don't  
have to worry, anyone can make a mistake now and then…Schuldig and Farfarello understand."  
" I got carried away…"Aloysa murmured and put the empty cup aside. "I've been taught to keep   
myself shielded of the memories I take in…But some times it gets difficult. Its too...strong…to hold back.   
I made a dangerous mistake…" He shook his head." Schuldig was right. I'll endanger the rest of you   
because I'm not ready…I've not been properly trained yet…" Nagi looked stunned.  
"Schuldig said that?" he asked, doubt evident in his voice. Aloysa shook his head.  
"Well, not in those exact words…But I'm not one of you, I'm not Schwarz…I've never had the   
kind of training…I never was in Rosenkreuz, I was transferred here at once." Nagi shook his head.  
"Me neither. Crawford taught me most of what I know. But he, Schuldig and Farfarello underwent   
Rosenkreuz before they formed Schwarz" Aloysa nodded, lowering his eyes, staring at his hands  
where they rested on the covers.   
"I.…When this is over I'll probably be sent there…Have they told you anything of what it's like?"   
"No" Nagi replied. Lying. He had heard very little about RosenKreuz, and what he knew was what   
Crawford had told him, giving a short explanation on why he'd insisted on raising Nagi himself   
instead of sending him off. It was out of mercy, Nagi had realised, out of mercy and deep hatred for   
RosenKreuz. What ever had happened to the three older members of Schwarz back then, they clearly  
hated and feared Rosenkreuz. Feeling a sharp sting of regret, Nagi decided not to tell Aloysa, knowing   
that the other one had enough problems at the moment and wanting to spare him the knowledge of   
what was surely to come when his short time in Japan was at it's end.   
  
  
As he drove, Schuldig kept thinking about what Crawford had said.  
Yes, Aloysa had proven himself. He had succeeded. But at what cost?  
Schuldig knew what Aloysa had gone through. When he had been recruited and started his   
training, he had been drowned in other peoples thoughts and emotions until he had learnt how to  
keep his gift under absolute control. What had happened to Aloysa was the same.   
Only the kid had shared the memories and seen the world trough the eyes of a man who had been  
beaten, tortured and then shot to death. The kid had experienced some pretty nasty stuff   
already, Schuldig had discovered so from his little mind prying, but he was till human enough   
to feel compassion. And, Schuldig knew, as long as he had that kind of empathy, he would   
continue to make mistakes. Mistakes that would not be tolerated in the world of Estet.  
Schuldig knew that when Aloysa was returned Estet and was transferred to RosenKreuz, they   
would do their best to beat that weakness out of him, the same way they had beaten  
it out of Schuldig himself. The men and women of RosenKreuz would change him for their own purpose.   
He would become another one of their weapons, another pawn in their great game.  
And, Schuldig knew bitterly, there was little he or Schwarz could do about it.   
  
" You're awfully quiet today" Farfarello remarked suddenly without tearing his eye from   
the window. " You're thinking about Russian aren't you?" Schuldig smiled inwardly. Farfarello, although   
no telepath, had the ability to read minds other ways.  
" .…Among many things," he confessed." And there's just something about all this that is…weird…"  
" Is it?" Farfarello mused." Is this really so different? Crawford usually keeps his visions to himself…  
we are told what we need to know to complete the missions, nothing more, nothing less….Why is it that you  
are hesitating now Schuldig?" The German had no answer to give.  
  
(TBC) 


	6. Pandemonium 1/2

Title: Russian fox  
By: Wildchild Laio -2002  
Mail: Laioism@hotmail.com  
  
::: Chapter 6 :::  
  
The Heart of Pandemonium  
  
Schuldig intercepted the two members of Weiß smoothly, stepping out right in   
front of them, giving them a side way glance and smirk. Abyssinian and   
Siberian, the two of them froze on spot seeing the Schwarz assassin.   
Abyssinians hand had disappeared inside of his coat, no doubt resting on the  
handle of that gods be damned katana.   
///No need for that kitten…too many witnesses around no?///   
They couldn't face off on the open street and Schuldig slipped into  
an alleyway, leading the two on without anyone of the by passers noticing  
the silent battle.   
  
"What do you want Schuldig?" Ken asked, his hand resting on Ayas shoulder  
as if to keep the redhead back. Ayas expression was cold and empty, but   
pure rage flared in his purple eyes.  
Schuldig tasted the other assassins anger and used it to feed his own frustration.   
He needed this, he needed to let out a little of the hopelessness and anger he felt.   
Too bad for the kittens, they should have stayed home.  
" No need to be rough Weiß, I just have a few questions…"  
"What makes you believe that you have the right to ask us anything?" Aya   
snapped at him. Schuldigs eyes widened in a fake shock.  
"As hostile as ever I see…don't you realise I could just pick your brains for what  
information I need…But I offer you a chance to tell me hm? Now…do you want   
to do this the easy or the hard way?" Aya let out a soft growl and immediately Ken   
sided with him, like a obedient pup drawn to the alpha, claws bared.  
"We don't negotiate with Schwarz" Ayas icy voice echoed between the tall building   
walls. Schuldig shook his head.  
" So you're going to fight me then? Two on one? That's a fair fight to you I guess…Just   
remember, you brought it on yourselves…" As if on signal a shadow leaped out from the   
darkness behind the two Weiß assassins, striking Ken with the deadly certainty of a   
reptile and throwing him to the ground unconscious. The deadly end of Farfarellos   
weapon came to rest against Ayas neck before the Weiß assassin had even had the   
chance to face him. Farfarellos golden eye gleamed with predatory glee. Longing for the   
kill.  
" Better lower that sword of yours Abyssinian…Farfarello hasn't killed in a   
while, he's getting hungry…" Schuldig purred and Farfarello bared his fangs in a canine grin.  
Aya didn't flinch, and no other emotions crossed his beautiful face but that of anger in his eyes.  
" Will you let us go?" he asked. Schuldig tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
" You did draw your weapons first, despite my most generous offer…" Noticing Ayas   
worried glance at the unconscious Ken, Schuldigs smile grew." It would be very easy to get rid of   
two of our annoying kittens now…Plead, Fujimiya…beg for mercy and I'll let you live."  
Ayas eyes widened and a faint blush of anger coloured his pale cheeks.  
" You fiend!" he barked." You expect me to crawl for you with no other assurance for our lives  
than your word!?!" Schuldig rolled his eyes. Damn that stubborn brat!  
"This is starting to bore me…Crawl or die, kitten…It's the way of the cruel world." he said in a   
dangerously soft voice"…Or maybe we should start with Siberian to soften you up?"   
Many delicious emotions flared in Ayas eyes then, rage, hate, humiliation. Slowly he lowered his   
sword and, ignoring Farfarellos weapon, he slowly kneeled on the dusty ground.  
  
Schuldig wished intensely he had bought his camera.  
  
"Tell me now Aya, " the Schwarz assassin's voice was dripping with poison." Cause I know   
Weiß love to stick their noses into trouble, have you noticed any unusual activities on the streets the   
last couple of weeks?" Aya frowned.  
"What kind of activities?" he murmured.  
"…A couple of Estet agents disappeared, one of them have been found dead, the other  
missing, have you seen or heard anything?"  
"…No" Aya hissed " There have been nothing unusual…Will you let us go?" Sensing the truth in   
Ayas answer Schuldig walked over to the redhead. Leaning closer so that they were face to face.  
" You know…" he whispered. " Do yourself and your friends a favour and stop trying your   
hardest to get yourself killed…it wont change anything. The next time we meet I might not be in a   
generous mood" He gave Farfarello a nod. The golden eyed assassin withdrew his weapon and   
stepped back. Aya immediately reached for his sword but when he got to his feet the Schwarz duo   
were no where to be seen. Swearing softly Aya turned his attention to Ken who was starting to   
regain consciousness, groaning in pain.  
"….Kuso.."  
  
(TBC) 


	7. Pandemonium 2/2

Title: Russian fox  
  
By: Wildchild Laio -2002  
  
Mail: Laioism@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: I can't really call this a new chapter (embarrasslingly short ^^;;) this is more of a   
B part of chapter 6. I hope to finish the 7'th chapter soon….  
( The fun stuff is about to begin ne! ^_~)  
  
:::Chapter 6 B:::  
  
Aloysa was siting in the living-room when Schuldig and Farfarello returned home   
from their little "game". Farfarello disappeared without a word and  
Schuldig slouched in the doorway for a second, watching Aloysa.  
"How are you doing?"  
"Fine I guess" Aloysa replied with a shrug, his face hidden behind the cinnamon   
coloured curtain of hair, something Schuldig had realised, was a way for the  
youth to hide his embarrassment or fear. Of course, it did little to hide it from  
the telepath . Schuldig walked over to the couch and Aloysa politely moved   
aside, offering him a place to sit. As he did the Russian teen blushed and tore  
his eyes from his lap.  
"I'm sorry I freaked out…" he murmured, meeting Schuldigs gaze." I promise it   
won't happen again" Schuldig let out a quiet laughter.  
"It's Ok, we've all been through it some way or another…we won't  
condemn you or anything." Aloysa nodded, relieved and feeling slightly embarrassed   
for not trusting Nagis comforting words. He just wasn't used to mistakes being so   
easily forgiven. With a sigh he pulled at a long strand of hair between his   
slender fingers, playing with it forlornly.   
"I just…" he steadied his voice" You told me no chain is stronger than its  
weakest link…I don't want to fail you all…not when you put so much trust in  
me, even if I am a outsider…" He lowered his eyes, frowning slightly.   
"I…The one we are hunting, he's also a psychic. Did you know?" Schuldig shrugged.  
"I had a hunch" he said indifrently. Lying, although Aloysas claim did not surprise him as   
much as maybe it should have, everything about this mission had been weird from the  
start and he expected that it could only get weirder…all that was missing was that   
Weiß too would get involved in the mess somehow! The thought made Schuldig   
groan inwardly.  
" I'd want to give it another try…" Aloysa soft voice suddenly interrupted Schuldigs thoughts.   
The redhead nodded.  
"Where do you plan to start? Back at the warehouse?" Aloysa smiled faintly.   
"No…I picked up something from the mans memories…I want to check out the subways…  
I think we might find out what happened to the other man, and where the killer is." Schuldig nodded.   
"You're sure you'll be alright?" Aloysa blushed, closing his eyes.  
" It wont happen again…and if it does, I'll jump in front of the train..." he murmured, a small   
smile forming on his lips. The kid was beautiful when he smiled...  
  
  
"I hate to interrupt you two…" Farfarellos dry voice cut in and Aloysa nearly   
jumped upon seeing the Irishman standing in the doorway smiling a half quizzical, half amused, smile.   
The boy blushed hotly, squirming under that piercing amber stare. Schuldig sighed and  
rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance.  
"You do choose the most inappropriate moments to sneak up on people Farfie!"   
Farfarello let out a small chuckle.  
" I just wanted to warn you, Crawford just called and he seems to know about our little…game …with the   
kittens…He's upset to say the least." Schuldig turned to Aloysa, grinning.  
"Want to go for a ride? This place isn't going to be much fun when Crawford gets home…C'mon! I'll buy you dinner!"   
Aloysa looked from one mischievous face to another and once again had a hard time figuring the sudden  
changes the two assassins could undergo. From being wolves, lurking for the kill, to…well…  
He didn't know what to think about, but if there was one thing he had learned by now was that   
nothing ever was what it seems to be and the members of Schwarz was as close to friends he had   
had in a very long time. By now he trusted them as much as he had ever trusted someone before.   
Which, he realised wryly, wasn't much. Without wasting any more time he nodded his agreement.  
  
When Nagi stepped trough the door half an hour later the place was empty and dark. Frowning the young  
telekinetic dumped his schoolbag to the floor and sighed.  
"What could they be up to now?"  
  
  
(TBC) 


	8. Things happen...

Title: Russian fox  
By: Wildchild Laio -2002  
Mail: Laioism@hotmail.com  
  
::: Chapter: 7 :::  
  
  
Aloysa drained what was left of his third drink and put the glass aside. Schuldig had just   
disappeared into the cosy crowd, giving him one last feral smile and a wink. He was  
beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, having never been drunk before he found it a   
surprisingly pleasant feeling. He watched the people move like shadows, each and one of   
them hunting the dance floor for his or her own pleasures. Swaying slightly on the stool he  
turned his eyes from the dance floor. Farfarello was by his side, silently watching the sea   
of people. He looked calm and Aloysa realised that the Irishman had had nothing to drink.   
In the oily light from abow, the Irish assassins fair skin had taken an almost golden colour   
and his silvery hair shimmered. He looked at home among the people in the bar. A creature   
dressed in black leather, with silver in his ears. A fallen angel.   
  
Farfarello must have noticed Aloysa eyes on him and he turned his gaze to rest upon the boy.  
A smile played on his scared lips.  
"You're already drunk Russian?"  
he said, sounding some what amused. Aloysa blushed.   
It couldn't be that apparent could it?  
" I've never had alcohol before" he confessed with a shrug, noticing a little annoyed that his   
voice was slightly slurred." It's…nice…"  
  
He made a move, reaching for the glass, wondering if maybe he could have some more to drink.  
Maybe just some water to clear away the sweetness that made his throat feel dry. Of course the  
treacherous stool decided to slip from under him that instance and Aloysa, too surprised too   
react, would have fallen and knocked himself pretty bad, had Farfarello not reflexively grabbed a  
hold of his shoulders and saved him. Straightening, Aloysa felt his vision blur and he   
staggered, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Ah…thank you…I…"   
Farfarello motioned for him to come closer. Obediently he did so and   
immediately the older Assassin wrapped him up in a embrace, steadying him.  
"You're to drunk even to stand on your own…" He smirked into Aloysa's hair.  
" Stay put until Schuldig comes back will you…"   
The teenager shivered at the sensation.   
"Y..Yeah"   
Farfarello smirked, he had a very convenient position on the top of his stool, leaning closer  
to the younger assassin enjoying watching the emotions playing in Aloysas amethyst eyes. A fierce   
blush crept on to Aloysa's cheeks as Farfarello's lips brushed over his neck oh so teasingly.  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Aloysa gasped eyes going wide and frightened.  
" Relax" Farfarello purred giving him a playful smile." You don't want me to let go of you do you?"   
Aloysa shook his head, still feeling too dizzy to dare try stand on his own. Besides, it felt kind of   
nice being held like this…  
  
Schuldig could not believe his luck. Balinese. Of course this would be the place to run into the  
flirty Weiß kitten! The tall blonde was standing in a corner together with a voluptuous looking  
woman and the whole situation was just to perfect to pass. Making sure of staying unnoticed  
Schuldig slipped up behind Kudou.  
  
Yohji jolted as "someone" leaned on to him, snaking a arm around his neck.  
"Why, hi there!" A all to familiar voice chuckled close to his ear. " Why am I not surprised seeing you here Kudou!"  
"Sch-Schuldig!"   
Yohji's face twisted in many emotions. Surprise, confusion, annoyance, resignation.   
"Let go of me." Yohji's shoulders were tense and his quiet voice filled with an hidden threat.   
Schuldig was pleased to note that Yohji artfully managed to keep a calm face. The woman watched the  
two quizzically and Schuldig made a show of cuddling closer to Yohji, claiming him.   
The female's beautifully painted eyes narrowed slightly but she was as great a actor as Yohji and  
kept a polite, graceful, demeanour.   
"Ne, Yohji, I really need to go now, " She smiled at him." Call me later OK."   
With that she slipped past and disappeared into the crowd and Schuldig could had laughed out   
loud feeling the immense disappointment Yohji was feeling and then the creative cussing that followed.   
Schuldig's smile grew.   
/// She recognised she'd already lost the competition, you're mine for the evening Yohji!///   
Schuldig purred mentally, grinning evilly.  
  
Yohji finally managed to escape the telepath's embrace and he turned to face him, frowning.  
" What do you want?" he demanded and continued with dripping venom.   
"If you're about to ask about those Estet agents, save yourself the trouble, I have nothing to   
tell you more than Aya already did…"   
Schuldig shrugged.  
" Relax Balinese, we're just here to enjoy ourselves…" he drawled. Yohji nodded and then his body went  
visibly rigid and he looked around warily, his eyes searching for, and dreading, the sight of the other three   
Schwarz members. Schuldig's eyes wandered to where he had left Farfarello and Aloysa and his eyebrows  
rose a little. It looked like Aloysa had too much to drink for his own good.  
" Who is the kid?" he heard Yohji ask beside him, obviously having followed Schuldig's gaze.  
" None of your business really, Weiß…"  
He replied absently, watching Farfarello holding Aloysa in his arms, to help keep the boy on his feet.   
  
" I….I really need to go to the bathroom…" Aloysa said quietly. He could almost feel Farfarello's smile.  
"Can you find your way to the toilet on your own?"  
"I think so" Aloysa was quick to reply. Farfarello let go of him and slid his arms back to rest on the bar.   
" Don't be to long Laio, I think it's time to leave soon…"   
Aloysa nodded and, managing to get himself together, disappeared in the direction of the toilets.   
  
Aloysa washed his hands in cold water and splashed some of it onto his face.  
It helped some what and once again he felt shame and anger over making a fool out of himself.   
Taking a deep breath he did his best to clear his thoughts, but it wasn't an easy task with all the   
alcohol still in his system. Farfarello had told him to be quick, and he knew he had no time to waste.  
He could sort his feelings out when he was back home, safe in his bed. Turning to leave he didn't  
notice the shadow until it was too late. The lights suddenly went off and a hand   
grabbed Aloysa's hair and pulled his head back. The weight of some one taller and heavier   
pressed him into the tile wall and he let out a surprised gasp, struggling to break free.   
A rancid breath of alcohol tickled his neck and a hoarse voice whispered   
dark endearments as a hand tore with drunken enthusiasm at his clothes, trying to gain entrance.   
Aloysas eyes widened terrified and then narrowed with a desperate surge of anger.  
"Let go of me mother fucker!!" He screamed, struggling wildly, his English breaking with anger and  
fear. The man behind him let out a chuckle and Aloysa's hair once again was cruelly yanked.   
Something metallic, the edge of a kife, was pressed against his throat, slowly drawing blood.  
Feeling suddenly faint Aloysa let out a desperate scream for help with his mind.  
  
"Fuck!" Schuldig pressed his hands against his head as if in pain, hissing.  
The surprised Yohji stared at him, his drink still lifted to his lips. Schuldig's eyes swept over to  
the other side of the room where Farfarello just experienced the same shock-wave of emotions.   
His eye narrowed and as he jumped of his stool and ran in the direction Aloysa had disappeared   
Schuldig and Yohji were also on the move.  
  
Aloysa was sure he would die. His vision blurred and he felt himself slip away, the feeling of the cruel   
blade probing his skin fading. He was pulled back to consciousness by the sound of a door slamming open.  
///Aloysa!?/// Schuldig's alarmed mind voice reached him and he could have cried out with joy, opening his eyes.   
The weight pressing him against the him suddenly disappeared and he heard a ghasp followed by the sound of   
metal falling to the floor. Farfarello. The Irishman had pushed the assailant up the wall, one terrible knife held at   
his throat the other one pointed at the soft unprotected part of his chest, ready to gut him if he made a move.   
Aloysa stared in terrified fascination at Farfarello's face. He had bared his teeth in a feral growl, his eye hardly more than a slit of   
hellish golden light. Aloysa felt hands on his shoulders. Schuldig and another man he did not recognise was by his side.  
"You OK?" The stranger asked and Aloysa managed to nod.   
  
Screams were heard in the background and a crowd had begun to gather around the scene.   
Some one was calling for the guards.   
///Put away the blades Farf!!!/// Schuldig roared mentally, knowing that his comrade was out for the kill.   
How ever Farfarello did as he was told, surprisingly obedient, his eye never leaving the   
pale man in front of him. Suddenly, with a speed that took even Schuldig by surprise, Farfarello drove his fist deep into the  
stunned man's chest, and then crushed an elbow up into his yaw, snapping his head back.  
The mans eyes rolled back into his head and his body went instantly limp.   
He slid down the wall to lay in a pathetic heap on the floor by the Irishman's feet, blood slowly trickling from his   
mouth and nose. Farfarello stared dispassionately at the body and then turned to the other three.  
"Lets get out of here."   
  
(TBC)  
  
A/N: Finally the 7'th chapter finished!   
*grimaces* ...I think I'll go hang myself now ~_~;; 


End file.
